Sleepless
by Local-Churro-Lady
Summary: When Blaine Can't Sleep, He Always Relies On A Certain Memorie For Help. *Cute Little One-Shot!C:*


**Hello! Im QuezO!~ **

**This Is Just A Little One-Shot For All Of Ya'll!**

**My Friends And I Went ToThis Thing Called Anime Central(Acen- A Convention For Anime And Manga) And We Went To A K-Pop Dance Thing, And Their Was This Girl There And She Was Beautiful! Omg! She Could Really Move! I Thought I Was Gonna Die, Cause She Was So Awesome! And Because Of That, This One-Shot Was Born!**

**Yaayy! It's My Very First Glee Fanfic, And I'm Really Excited! **

**Anyways, Enough Babbling, On With The Story!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything, Sadly:(**

**._._._._._._._.**

_**Sleepless**_

_I saw him move, and i was just breathless, the way he would just sway his hips, the way he would roam his hands through his hair and body, the way he would just close his eyes and you could tell that he was lost in the music. His flawless pale skin, gleaming, his hair messy and everywhere._

_I didn't know his name, so i just called him flawless._

_My friends and i had gone to a dance class, the dance class instructor pushed us to add in our own moves and our own style into the routines, that is exactly what flawless did._

_He was just amazing._

_"Blaine, what's up?, you Missed a couple of steps." My friend Jeff asked._

_"I'm sorry, i guess I'm just a little of it today"_

_It's weird, just looking at flawless threw me off my game, what is wrong with me?_

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

_why am i blushing?_

_I stared at him throughout the whole class, and once, we made eye contact, and i felt myself blush even more._

_"Okay Guys, you were great, now get out of my gym, i will see you all next week" The instructor announced._

_"Blaine?, Kurt?, could i see you both for a minute?" Kurt? who the hell was Kurt?_

_I saw flawless walking towards us, Oh my God, Kurt is flawless!_

_"Blaine, you are great, one of the best in the class, and Kurt is new here, so hes a bit behind, would you mind helping him out?"_

_My heart was beating a mile a minute._

_"Really?" Was this really happening?_

_"Yeah can you?, If it's not too much trouble?" Kurt asked, his voice was beautiful and reminded me of honey, i bet he could really sing._

_"Y-yeah, sure, I would love to" I couldn't help but stutter._

_"Great, well I'm off" the instructor left, without any hesitation._

_Then it was only me and Kurt._

_"Great, thanks!, i really appreciate this" I smiled at his enthusiasm._

_"No problem" I smiled again._

_"Here, just text me when we can meet up, and ill see you then" Kurt said handing me a piece of paper and then leaving in the opposite direction._

_I took the chance to look at the piece of paper, it had his phone number, and the name Kurt Hummel spelled out in twirling red letters underneath it._

_I was smiling so much my cheeks hurt._

I can't help smiling, now, almost 4 years later.

When i can't sleep i dream of the first day we met one another.

butterflies swarm my stomach.

Kurt's laying against me, sleeping, his soft hands resting on my chest, a warm smile playing on lips, and his hair beautifully ruined by sleep(and me).

I run my hands through his hair, kissing his head.

_"I Love You"_

_"I Love You Too"_

"Kurt? Your awake?"

"You know I'm not a heavy sleeper, and you, running your hands through my hair and giggling every 30 seconds isn't helping" Kurt said removing himself a bit from our embrace, just enough to see my face.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry, i liked it"

He curled up against my chest again, his mouth near my neck, he took a breath, and i couldn't help but shiver.

After a while Kurt's breathing became slower and steadier, i guess he was asleep.

I just held him All night and never slept, i was just to happy because tomorrow was the anniversary of the day we first met, and i was finally going to propose. i saw the sun come up.

I Sighed,

_"I Love You Kurt Hummel"_

I Finally Closed my eyes and drifted off.

._._._._._._._.

**There You Go! **

**Read&Review Please!**

**I Will Love You Forever!**

**QuezO~ChaN**


End file.
